Alternate Ways
by byunpies
Summary: Di tahun jadi mereka yang ketujuh, Chanyeol menyaksikan Kyungsoo berbagi cintanya dengan yang lain. [exo fic; chansoo; kaisoo; bxb; oneshoot]


**Alternate Ways  
byunpies storyline**

* * *

Chanyeol meraba laci. Jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu—sebuah kotak beludru. Chanyeol menepuk permukaannya yang berdebu beberapa kali sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Cincin itu telah ada disana sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Seluruh yang dia butuhkan untuk melamar Kyungsoo telah tersedia sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kesiapan, kemapanan, kekayaan, kepercayaan, bahkan seluruh cinta dan hatinya—

 _Kecuali_ _hati Kyungsoo_ _sendiri_.

Digenggamnya kotak itu erat-erat. Hari ini adalah tahun jadi mereka yang ketujuh.

Dan dia masih belum berani melakukan apa-apa bagi hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi apartemennya. Ada aroma Kyungsoo di sepanjang ruangan. Aroma Kyungsoo di sofa. Aroma Kyungsoo di tumpukan cucian. Aroma Kyungsoo di baju yang dipakainya.

Ada aroma Kyungsoo dimana-mana.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Chanyeol tidak mau minum racun. Mayatnya nanti akan terlihat seperti pecundang dengan mulut berbusa. Dia tidak ingin kematian langsung dengan cepat merenggutnya.

Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan perlahan.

 _Dia ingin memberi hukuman pada dirinya sendiri._

Ketika dia melihat _cutter_ yang ditinggalkan Kyungsoo di meja dapur, Chanyeol langsung tahu dia harus berbuat apa.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menatap cermin untuk tahu seberapa kacau rupanya saat ini. Dia hanya sibuk menimang-nimang _cutter_ di tangan kanan dan kotak cincin yang tergenggam di tangan kiri. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah terlihat seperti orang gila.

 _Bagaimana bagusnya, ya? Lurus-lurus dan simetris, atau—_

Sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol menggurat garis besar di sepanjang nadinya di sembari berpikir. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika guratan itu terlukis dan membentuk satu hangul disana. _Kyung_. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Mungkin lebih baik seperti itu.

Chanyeol menambahkan huruf lain. Kali ini _Park_ di depan huruf barusan dan _Soo_ di belakangnya. Ia lalu memberikan beberapa hiasan. Bentuk hati, bintang, bunga, pita, bahkan emoji kecup yang tidak penting ia ukir di seluruh lengan. Tidak ada apapun yang ia rasakan.

Mungkin dia sudah lebih dari mati rasa.

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju kamar. Miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya limbung ketika tersandung di tengah jalan dan terjatuh di atas ranjang yang pernah menjadi saksi kemesraan keduanya.

Ada aroma Kyungsoo di kasur. Di bantal. Di selimut. Dimana-mana.

Chanyeol menggapai nakas dengan berat. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, tangannya yang mencoba meraih ponsel mulai bergetar.

 _Calling Baby Soo…_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Chanyeol menghitung nada panggilnya dan menunggu. Dia terus menunggu. Sejak dulu dia selalu menunggu, sementara pikirannya mulai terbang ke sana kemari.

Sementara dia sekarat, mungkin ada baiknya bila dia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Mungkin, ada _mungkin_ , Kyungsoo akan berlari padanya kali ini.

Enam

Tujuh

Delapan

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab—"_

* * *

"Kyungsoo!"

Tubuh mungil berseragam itu menoleh padanya. Chanyeol tersentak, terkejut. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu muda disana, dengan seragam sekolah mereka yang lama, tampak begitu mungil dan menawan.

Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Suara bariton itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar begitu lantang dan dekat.

Chanyeol berjengit mundur. Itu suaranya, tapi bukan dia yang berteriak tadi. Keadaan sekitarnya tampak begitu familier pula. Namun ketika ia mundur beberapa langkah lagi, perlahan-lahan ia mengerti.

Dia tengah melihat tubuh _nya_ sendiri. Tubuhnya yang lain, berdiri gugup di hadapan Kyungsoo remaja dengan seragam yang sama, meneriakkan pengakuannya dengan tak tahu malu.

Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menyadari—dia tengah melihat dirinya sendiri tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Mata bulat itu melebar sedikit. Chanyeol seharusnya tidak merasa ketakutan karena pengakuan tersebut sebenarnya telah terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu dan Kyungsoo telah menerimanya saat itu, namun tangannya yang mengepal terasa bergetar dan basah. Jantungnya kini bahkan berdetak luar biasa kencang. Dia sama gugupnya dengan Chanyeol remaja yang berdiri dengan tegang disana.

Ketika kepala mungil itu mengangguk, tanpa sadar, Chanyeol melepaskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri berjengit. Dia ikut berjengit.

"S-sungguh?" Suara berat tersebut terdengar sarat akan ketakjuban dan tidak percaya sekaligus. Kyungsoo remaja mengangguk, tampak luar biasa imut. Tapi Chanyeol remaja masih terpaku kaku. "Jadi—jadi kita pacaran?"

Lalu kepalan tangan kecil itu memukul main-main lengan orang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa gugup begitu, Chanyeol! Seperti orang asing saja!"

Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu bebas dan bahagia. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan dirinya yang lain. Dia tidak ikut tertawa. Bahagia itu tidak lagi sampai pada dirinya.

Chanyeol yang remaja itu hanya belum tahu—kebahagiaan itu akan terampas dalam beberapa hari selanjutnya.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka mata.

Nafasnya sekarang terasa berat luar biasa.

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Sambil terengah menatap langit-langit, ia menekan nomor Kyungsoo sekali lagi dan menghitung deringnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

" _Maaf—"_

Ketika suara operator kembali menyapanya, pandangan Chanyeol kembali menggelap.

* * *

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri lagi. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang ia lihat sebelumnya, masih dengan seragam sekolah dan potongan rambut norak yang pernah beken tujuh tahun lalu. Chanyeol remaja yang tengah berdiri kaku sembari bersandar pada dinding.

Chanyeol hendak berjalan mendekat ketika ia mendengar suara serak yang familier.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

Bahkan tanpa perlu mendekat lagi, ia langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi di balik dinding itu.

Tanpa perlu mendekat lagi, ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat ekspresi Chanyeol remaja terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Itu suara Kim Jongin. _His best from the best friend_. Orang yang paling dipercaya Chanyeol sejak mereka masih memakai popok hingga detik sekaratnya ini.

"Jongin..." Kali ini suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, sama menyedihkannya dengan raut wajah Chanyeol remaja yang masih setia mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. "Maafkan aku, t-tapi aku… dengan Chanyeol…"

"Aku tahu." Jongin terdengar luar biasa tegar. Tapi Chanyeol sudah paham Jongin lebih dari siapapun. Dan bila melihat reaksi Chanyeol remaja, anak itu seharusnya juga tahu bagaimana Jongin sebenarnya menyembunyikan tangisannya disana. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

"Maaf," Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Soo-ya. Tidak perlu panik begitu."

"T-tapi aku..."

Ini dia.

Bagian paling buruk dari mimpi terburuk Chanyeol.

"Aku sebenarnya... Menyukai—"

"Aku tahu."

Bahkan meski Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo tersebut, Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan kekasih hatinya itu ucapkan bila tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin.

Jongin juga menyukai Kyungsoo.

Dan Park Chanyeol dengan bodohnya menjadi penghalang diantara keduanya.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menolaknya. Chanyeol tahu persis bagaimana seorang Do Kyungsoo yang baik hati tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun sakit hati. Karena itulah meski dia menyukai orang lain, dia tetap menerima pengakuan Chanyeol.

Terdengar isakan tertahan. Itu pasti Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menjawab lagi ketika Jongin kembali bicara dengan lembut dan menenangkan.

"Mulailah kau coba menyukai Chanyeol untukku."

Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras. Kalimat Jongin selanjutnya, sama seperti yang ia rasakan tujuh tahun lalu, kembali menghantam Chanyeol telak.

" _It's_ _okay_ , _Kyungsoo_. _Chanyeol_ _is a good guy_."

Tidak, Chanyeol bukan orang baik sama sekali.

Dia tahu semua.

Dia mendengarkan semuanya.

Namun dia hanya terus menutup mata.

Dengan pikiran jahat yang meracuninya hingga sulit bernafas dengan benar, Chanyeol akan menggunakan sifat tidak tegaan Kyungsoo untuk menahan pria mungil itu tetap dalam genggamannya.

Mungkin esok hari, atau nanti, atau nanti dan nantinya lagi, Kyungsoo akan berhenti menatap Jongin dan berbalik untuk mencintainya.

* * *

Tapi tidak.

Chanyeol membuka mata lamat-lamat. Kali ini kakinya yang mulai terasa mendingin.

 _Apa yang salah dariku?_

Perlahan Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. Ada potret mereka berdua disana, dipajang besar-besar di dinding. Telunjuknya diangkat pelan-pelan untuk menuding pada wajah tersenyum Kyungsoo yang tampak luar biasa menawan.

 _Kyungsoo, jelaskan. Apa yang Jongin punya dan aku tidak?_

Sementara ia menekan nomor Kyungsoo lagi, kotak beludru dalam kepalan tangannya ia genggam kuat-kuat.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Em—

" _Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju—"_

* * *

Ketika tubuhnya terasa melayang lagi dan mendarat di tengah-tengah sebuah taman, Chanyeol segera sadar mengapa ia ditarik pada masa ini.

Chanyeol tidak perlu memutar otak lama-lama untuk menemukan tubuh menjulang dirinya yang lain, yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kue di seberang sana dengan riang. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak muntah di tempat demi melihat bagaimana dirinya yang lain melompat-lompat girang akan euforia dengan sekotak kue di tangannya.

Chanyeol di masa itu terlihat begitu norak dan naif.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana senangnya dia ketika itu. Ia dan Kyungsoo berhasil mencapai _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama tanpa kendala berarti. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu sempurna dan baik-baik saja hingga Chanyeol merasa dia hanya bermimpi.

Ternyata selama itu dia memang hanya bermimpi.

Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri terpaku di tengah jalan. Raut bahagianya berubah kaku pelan-pelan. Tak peduli dengan pandangan orang di sekitarnya, kotak kue yang ia genggam jatuh dengan dramatis ke tanah.

Tanpa perlu berbalik sekalipun, Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang dirinya yang lain itu lihat.

Tapi dia tetap juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan menatap kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu sekali lagi.

Bagian kedua yang paling buruk dari mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia punya.

Di pojok sana terlihat siluet sepasang kekasih tengah berduaan. Yang satu merangkul bahu dan yang lain merangkul pinggang. Akan terlihat sangat indah dan romantis bila saja keduanya bukan tokoh yang ia kenal.

Yang berambut hitam legam dengan wajah bersinar itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Dan si pirang kotor dengan kulit gelap itu adalah Jongin.

Kejadian itu telah lewat enam tahun yang lalu, tapi sakitnya masih menusuk dada Chanyeol telak-telak.

Dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirinya yang lain rasakan. Dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar sesuatu dalam dadanya retak dan hancur dalam satu kedipan.

Terutama ketika ia melihat wajah Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan kekasih hatinya itu dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

* * *

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan paksa.

Kenapa— _kenapa dia harus ingat lagi yang itu?_

Dalam keadaan nyaris mati begini, harusnya dia ingat yang baik-baik saja. Harusnya dia hanya ingat Kyungsoo dan seluruh kebaikannya.

Harusnya dia hanya ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo tampak begitu sempurna baginya. Dari caranya melayani Chanyeol dari masalah sepele seperti makanan dan pakaian hingga urusan ranjang. Sejak dulu hingga detik ini, Kyungsoo hanya terus menutupi perasaannya dengan baik dan sempurna.

Dia selalu memerankan kekasih yang terbaik dengan sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol pun sama palsunya.

Meski hati si mungil itu masih terikat pada orang lain, selama ini Chanyeol tidak masalah.

Dia _berusaha_ untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Asal raga Kyungsoo selalu ada untuknya, Chanyeol _sebisa mungkin_ menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Jongin dan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka dengan membongkar semua _affair_ yang sahabatnya itu lakukan,

 _Agar tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkan Kyungsoo darinya._

Nomor itu ditekannya sekali lagi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghitung lagi dering yang ada, sementara matanya mulai menutup kembali.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Em—

" _Maaf, nomor yang—"_

* * *

Chanyeol ditarik lagi oleh imajinasinya sendiri.

Ketika ia mendarat, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan Jongin yang masuk ke toko bunga sementara Kyungsoo menunggu di luar. Sesekali si mungil menggosokkan kedua tangan kecilnya yang pucat.

Chanyeol menyadari dalam beberapa detik.

Peristiwa ini baru terjadi tadi pagi.

 _Puncak yang membuatnya ingin mati._

Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di seberang jalan, diam mengamati. Bajunya sama seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini. Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menggosokan kedua tangannya sedari tadi.

Bahkan di hari yang luar biasa dingin seperti ini pun dia masih setia keluar bersama Jongin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin muncul, dengan satu buket besar mawar merah dan bungkusan besar entah apa di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Jongin menyerahkan buket itu padanya.

 _Dia tidak pernah seceria itu ketika bersamaku._

"Begini saja?" Suara lembut Kyungsoo entah mengapa dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya dalam jarak sejauh itu. "Aku, kan, sudah bilang ingin yang bentuk hati."

Jongin terlihat mengelak, "Aku bisa merangkainya sendiri, Soo. Tunggu saja nanti." Dia lalu menunjuk buket di pelukan Kyungsoo. "Yang penting bunga ini dulu."

Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa. "Wah, aku tidak tahu kau bisa seromantis ini!"

Lalu disambut gelak tawa Jongin.

Chanyeol benci mengakuinya, namun ia memikirkan hal ini untuk kedua kali. Kim Jongin terlihat begitu sempurna dalam balutan _coat_ cokelat tua yang berpadu dengan surai pirang kotornya dan ketika tergelak seperti tadi.

Begitu serasi dengan Kyungsoo yang terlalu bersinar, jauh lebih putih dan indah dari salju di sekitar mereka.

Tampaknya Jongin baru menyadari gelagat Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Dingin, ya?"

"Aku lupa bawa sarung tangan," Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan tertawa. Tangannya ditangkupkan ke depan bibir. "Kau tahu sendiri, aku begitu terburu-buru tadi."

Ya, dia terburu-buru pergi dari Chanyeol untuk keluar bersama Jongin.

Tanpa sadar kalau yang ia tinggalkan terus mengikutinya seperti penguntit.

Jongin melepaskan sarung tangannya. Warnanya merah muda dan ada gambar rilakkuma, tapi perasaan Chanyeol sedang terlalu menyedihkan untuk menertawakan betapa feminimnya selera Jongin.

"Nih, pakai."

Kyungsoo tampak ragu sebentar. "Boleh?"

"Sebentar lagi juga kita sampai, Soo."

Mereka berjalan menjauh, percakapan mereka pun mulai terdengar tidak jelas. Wajah Jongin terlihat memerah ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk berbisik padanya. Mereka bercanda di sepanjang jalan dan sibuk tertawa tanpa menyadari dirinya yang lain sejak awal terus memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak ingin tahu kekasihnya tersebut membisikkan apa. Kata cinta seperti apa yang Kyungsoo berikan pada orang lain hingga membuat wajah lawannya merona.

Apakah sama seperti yang dikatakan kepadanya?

Apakah kepada yang ini malah lebih spesial?

Tentu saja—ini Jongin. _Kyungsoo selalu mencintai Jongin sejak dulu._

Ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartemen Jongin sembari membawa bunga-bunga itu, Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri berlari menjauh dengan kesetanan.

Dia ikut berlari.

* * *

Chanyeol tersadar dengan terengah-engah. Tenaganya amblas seolah dia benar-benar lari dalam mimpinya barusan. Chanyeol menarik nafas berat, mendadak merasa letih luar biasa.

Sebagian besar warna seprei yang tadinya putih sudah berwarna merah pekat karenanya. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar tetesan yang jatuh ke lantai.

Tidak heran dia merasa begitu lemah.

Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol berpikir. Sebentar lagi dia benar-benar tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya.

Belahan jiwanya.

Cintanya.

 _Hidupnya_.

Dia ingin melihat Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kali. Ingin merasakan bibir penuh itu sekali lagi.

Tapi mungkin—beginilah jadinya dia berakhir.

Chanyeol menekan nomor Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Berusaha tidak peduli akan Kyungsoo yang tengah bersenang-senang di luar sana. Di hari jadi mereka yang ketujuh, Kyungsoo tengah berbagi cinta dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol tidak sadar pipinya basah ketika suara operator kembali menyapanya dan ia berbisik untuk yang terakhir kali,

" _Berbahagialah dengan Jongin…"_

* * *

"Chanyeol?" Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar. "Sayang, kau di dalam?"

Chanyeol mengira dia sudah mati sejak tadi.

Tapi belum.

Tuhan masih membiarkannya menatap Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kali.

Suara kekasih hatinya itu entah mengapa terdengar begitu ceria. Tentu saja, dia habis berkencan dengan Jongin seharian. Apalagi yang bisa membuatnya sesenang itu?

"Kau sedang apa? Aku masuk, ya."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dengan berat. Luar biasa berat. Hanya untuk mendapati raut sumringah tiga orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan macam-macam hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka.

Ada kue _tart_ raksasa di tangan Jongin.

Buket mawar raksasa dalam pelukan Sehun.

Dan rangkaian bunga bentuk hati raksasa yang digenggam Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol!"

Semua barang-barang itu jatuh dari tangan mereka. Sehun menjerit. Kyungsoo histeris. Kue _tart_ raksasa yang jatuh ke lantai terinjak-injak ketika mereka berlari padanya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar Jongin yang berteriak-teriak pada ponselnya.

Sehun dan Jongin bergantian memanggilnya, menyuruhnya bertahan hingga ambulans datang. Semua orang tampak putus asa, namun yang bisa Chanyeol lihat hanyalah raut panik Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kau dengar aku? Chanyeol!" Sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin itulah suara paling nyaring Kyungsoo yang pernah Chanyeol dengar. "Maaf—"

Kyungsoo kemudian tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Maaf aku mengabaikan teleponmu—"

Kyungsoo tidak menangis. Hanya terlihat sedikit panik dan histeris. Tapi bibir penuhnya melengkung ke bawah dan suaranya kini mencicit bagai tercekik.

Pria mungil itu berusaha menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang penuh darah. Berusaha menyalurkan pikirannya pada Kyungsoo dengan mengusap pipi lembutnya.

 _Jangan mengasihaniku, Sayang._

 _Jangan membuatku merasa jadi pecundang—meski memang begitu adanya._

"Jongin dan Sehun—selama ini—"

 _Ya, apa?_ Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang mulai menangis ketika Kyungsoo bicara, tapi ia tidak dapat lagi mendengar sisa kalimat Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Telinganya mulai berdenging. Suara ribut di sekitarnya mulai terdengar tersendat bagai kaset rusak.

"Aku—" Kyungsoo masih bicara panjang lebar, bibir penuhnya terus mengatup dan membuka, tapi suaranya mulai tenggelam dalam pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini—"

Pandangan Chanyeol mulai buram, tapi dia mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik untuk kekasihnya.

"Tetap disana, tolong bertahanlah—"

Chanyeol juga inginnya memeluk lagi tubuh mungil itu. Ia ingin membisikkan kata cinta sekali lagi, menciumnya sekali lagi, membisikkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekali lagi.

Namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Terlalu lambat untuk berhenti.

 _Kyungsoo, Sayang… Aku sudah pergi terlalu jauh untuk kembali._

"Chanyeol, _please_ , _please_ … Jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap mata lelah Chanyeol adalah Sehun yang mulai histeris, Jongin yang membawa pria itu menjauh dari mereka berdua, juga kecupan-kecupan menyedihkan tanpa henti yang diberikan Kyungsoo di bibir kakunya yang telah dingin.

Kotak cincin di tangannya Chanyeol genggam erat. Ketika cincin tersebut ia coba selipkan pada jemari bergetar Kyungsoo, tenaganya habis.

Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak sanggup mengeluarkan barang sepatah dua kata sebagai perpisahan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya benar-benar meledak dalam tangis.

" _Sorry… I'm so sorry,_ Chanyeol _…"_

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak bergerak lagi ketika Kyungsoo meraih rangkaian bunga berbentuk hati yang setengahnya sudah tak berbentuk karena sempat terinjak-injak. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi ketika Kyungsoo mencoba menyelipkan rangkaian itu ke dalam pelukannya yang sudah mengkaku.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi kepada sekeliling kamarnya yang kacau balau itu.

Ada angka tujuh besar-besar di tengah rangkaian hati.

Ada angka tujuh besar-besar menjadi lilin di puncak kue _tart_.

Ada angka tujuh besar-besar menjadi _center_ dari buket bunga mawar.

Dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mendengar lagi ketika Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya,

" _Happy anniversary, my love_ …"

* * *

 _Everyone has their own way to survive._

 _They can be keep straight ahead to the main way,_

 _Or making another way for them self._

* * *

 **Memang sengaja kubuat ambigu seperti ini. Silahkan menebak apa kiranya posisi Kyungsoo sesungguhnya,** **prota ataukah anta.**

 **[if you want, i'll** **publish** **the kyungsoo's side later for make everything clearer.]**

 **Sukabumi—02.07.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
